LPW Television Championship
The Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) Television Championship was a professional e-wrestling singles championship. The title was featured as a third-tier championship on the Insanity brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling. Per stipulation, the champion had to defend the title on every television broadcast. The title was unified with the LPW Hardcore Championship on July 4, 2012, at Ragnarök, resulting in the Television title being retired. History The LPW Television Championship was originally known as the PWA Television Championship when LPW was associated with the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). The title first was introduced by Phantom Lord when he defeated Bestest for the PWA Hardcore Championship in an "Exploding Cage" Death Match. After the victory, Phantom Lord vacated the Hardcore title and declared himself as the first Television Champion. Despite Phantom Lord's dominance upon the title's inception, his title reign is not recognized in the LPW history books. The Television Championship eventually was officially introduced and commissioned to be the third highest ranked singles title on the Schizophrenia brand. Bloodrose became the first official champion when he won a Gauntlet Match over seven other competitors (which included Phantom Lord) on an episode of Schizo. Over time, the title became a stepping stone for bigger things to come, as evident with the careers of Bloodrose, Wevv Mang, The Rabbi, White Falcon, Joey Hollywood, and Al. In November of 2006, management announced that the promotion's rosters would be re-drafted. With the first overall pick in the Homecoming Draft, Schizophrenia drafted Al who was the reigning Television Champion. Later in the evening, Al defended the title against Pyromania's newly acquired Robert Lillehammer. Lillehammer successfully defeated Al for the title and brought the championship to the Pyromania brand. In April of 2007, the PWA came under new management and was renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling (while Pyromania was renamed to Inferno). As a result, the title has been renamed the LPW Television Championship. On October 12, 2007, Mass Chaos defeated Ken Ryans to become the new Television Champion. Chaos would hold the title for an impressive 15 months until losing the title in a scramble match to Jude Maxwell at Honor Roll. At Inferno 15.3: Night of Champions on December 5, 2009, Maxwell defeated Eddie B. to become the new LPW Western States Heritage Champion. After the match, CEO D. Hammond Samuels stripped Maxwell of both titles. Son of Repoman reinstated Maxwell as the Western States Champion, however the Television Championship he could not reinstate. Reigns :Main article: List of LPW Television Champions *The LPW Television Championship was introduced into LPW during the Golden Age, which then was called the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). *The inaugural champion was Bloodrose. *The final champion was Steve Storme. *Since introduced, there have been 15 champions. *No e-wrestler has held the title on multiple reigns. *The longest reigning champion was Mass Chaos who, after defeating Ken Ryans at Dead Man's Hand, then held the title for 13 consecutive shows (464 days). *The shortest reigning champion is considered tied between The Rabbi, Joey Hollywood, and Nigel Vanderbilt, all of whom held the title for one show. *The most title defenses belongs to Steve Storme who had seven successful title defenses. *Mass Chaos is the only one out of two LPW Television Champions to have defeated the LPW Hardcore Champion in Altered Reality history, winning at Altered Reality IV. *The most represented nationality of champions, of which is known, is the United States of America with nine (Wevv Mang, The Rabbi, NPD, Robert Lillehammer, Ken Ryans, Mass Chaos, Sean Jensen, Atlas Adams and Nigel Vanderbilt). Canada (Joey Hollywood and Boss Foxx) follows with two. *Three different members of The Misfits have held the title, which included T.J. Rage, Mass Chaos, and Sean Jensen. See also *LPW Television Championship gallery External links *The History of Inferno Category:Championships